<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119639">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mistletoe, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the marauders (with the exception of Pete) stay at Hogwarts for Sirius' sake, and an old holiday tradition comes up. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, it was just another normal night around the Christmas break for the marauders. One that was full of things like every other one of the past few nights: butterbeer, the warmth of the fire, too-big sweaters, laughter. And the four of them counting Lily Evans of course had decided to stay at the castle this year (Pete had to go home because his mum relied on him to spend the holidays with her). No one spoke it aloud but they all knew it was because of Sirius' family. </p><p>No matter. They were all safe. They didn't let any of this bring down their spirits. </p><p>Sirius' eyes lit up suddenly. He was holding Remus Lupin's hand like he usually was. "Oh! James! What is that??"</p><p>Across from him, James smirked. Likewise, he was holding his girlfriend Lily's hand too. "Oh no! It looks like mistletoe, Sirius. What’re we gonna do?"</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you two actually for real."</p><p>Remus himself smirked though. "Lily, there's nothing we can do--it's a Christmas tradition. The boys brought us to the mistletoe. We have to kiss."</p><p>She caught on then. Hey, there was a reason why she and Remus were such good friends. She turned to James. "You're right, Remus, it really is Christmas tradition..." So James leaned in for a kiss... But Lily turned around and kissed Remus' cheek. </p><p>James and Sirius looked at each other. </p><p>"Christmas tradition," Remus said again. "Two people under the mistletoe have to kiss. Your turn, boys."</p><p>Sirius flushed; it wasn't that he wouldn't, of course, but James was like his brother more than anything else. "Look, I love you mate, but I'm not really one for tradition--"</p><p>James' face lit up though. "C'mere, big boy!" </p><p>What a nice, weird little family they all were. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>